Daddy's Little Girl
by carolinebenson
Summary: Follow up to the story "Full Circle". This story will focus on Jason’s and Carly’s daughter Savannah. She's about to turn sixteen and her parent's are throwing her a sweet sixteen party. Watch out Port Charles, Savannah is every bit her mother's child.


A/N - This is a follow up to the story Full Circle. This story will focus on Jason's and Carly's daughter Savannah. Savannah is much like her mother as she has a need for adventure. Her adventures will drive her mother and father crazy trying to keep up with her.

Savannah Morgan was the youngest of four siblings. Three brothers. Michael, Morgan and John. Three over protective, smothering brothers. Not to mention her dad, the infamous Jason Morgan. His name alone put fear in all the boys in school. She was turning sixteen soon and hadn't even been kissed.

She was a junior in high school and she was popular. Savannah excelled in her studies and was also somewhat of a tomboy. Hey, she had grown up with three brothers. She played soccer, softball and basketball. She had an athletic build. She was tall like her father. She stood a good five feet, eight inches. She had long flowing blonde locks that she inherited from her mother and piercing blue eyes that was her dad's contribution.

Savannah had a great life, but it wasn't enough. She had an adventurous side to her. A side her father said she inherited from her mother. Carly was always looking for something exciting. She could remember growing up how her mother had to devise a plan for everything. If her dad wanted to eat in and she wanted to eat out, instead of just saying so, her mother would make up a plan on how to get her dad to change his mind without actually saying what she wanted. Her dad usually saw right through her mom and called her on it most of the time. The rest of the time her dad pretended not to see through her mom and let her mom have her victory.

Savannah was looking forward to her birthday. Her mom and dad were throwing her a sweet sixteen party that would be the envy of every other girl in town for decades. The party was being held at the Metro Court. The hotel her mother owned. Her dad was pretty much letting her mother and her handle everything.

Her mother told her to write down her wish list and she would make everyone come true. The only name that appeared over and over again on her wish list was one she would never dare give to her mother, "Cameron Webber." Cameron was a few years older and she thought he was hot!

She knew her mother and Cameron's mom, Elizabeth, did not like each other. She had learned through her brother, Michael, that Elizabeth at one time was dead set on having her father. Her mother would flip out if she learned about her infatuation with the enemy.

Savannah and Cameron were secretly seeing each other. They had met several times at the mall and a few times at the movies. Each time they met it had to be carefully arranged so that her body guards didn't catch on. The last thing she wanted was for them to go back and report the meetings to her mom, or even worse her dad. Her dad wouldn't care who Cameron's mother was, he would only care that he was a boy and spending time with his little girl.

Savannah had invited Cameron to her sweet sixteen party. Her mom said to invite who ever she wanted. Her mom hadn't asked to look at the guest list and she figured with all those people there her mom wouldn't notice him.

"Savannah" Carly called up the stairs to her daughter. "Savannah, we need to go over the menu for your party."

Savannah came bounding down the stairs of the country home. Her father had brought the house for her mother as a wedding present. Her and her brothers had sat around over the years and listened to the endless story of how John and this house had brought them back together. It felt as though the house was a living, breathing part of their family.

"Coming mom." She called as she came down and into the kitchen.

Carly stood at the kitchen island looking down at different menus. Her mom was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her hair was still naturally blonde. It was cut shoulder length and had spiral curls in it. Her mom had kept in shape through the years. She possessed the body of a twenty year old. Savannah figured all that running behind four kids kept the pounds off. She admired her mom. Her mom was everything she wanted to be.

Carly looked up from the menus and at her daughter, "I can't decided. Should we go for a more refine menu or just go for the basics."

Savannah answered this one quickly, "Basics." Carly gave her daughter a look that told her she had chosen wrong. "Mom, please don't embarrass me by having sushi and caviar at my party. We're teenagers not European aristocrats."

Carly laughed, "I guess you're right. Here." She pushed the menus toward her daughter. "You circle what you want and I'll put together a menu off of it. This is your night. You can have whatever you want."

Savannah only wished that was true for what she really wanted was Cameron.


End file.
